Black Cat
by Valintine
Summary: S+F. Faye get's a job as a hit man. When she kills Spike's foe he cant help but wonder who did it. What Spike doesnt know is that the woman that is called Black Cat is Faye and his future lover.


Hope you enjoy!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye sat alone in the dark, dirty bar. Her head rested on the counter from the pain banging inside of her. She hated Spike. Depression was defently not Faye but she was going through a rough time. Obviously she had one to many drinks and now she can really feel the alcohol kicking in and effecting her body.  
  
"Why does he have to be a dick and leave! I practically begged him to stay! He had to go because of that Julia! And now....he's dead." Faye screamed. A few tears left her eyes and trickled down her check. The bartender had a brown beard and a dirty apron on. He watched Faye cry all over his counter as he cleaned a glass cup with a towel. The bar was a little crowded tonight and the night was just beginning. The door opened slightly and a man crept over dressed in black. His overcoat covered his whole body and the collar raised above his ears.   
  
"Oh great another flasher," the bartender said quietly. Faye closed her eyes and let the tears fall freely while more men entered the bar. The more that came the worse the men looked. One man followed by several other guys walked behind Faye and grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Hey toots, why don't you come over here and sit on my lap." He said.  
  
"Why don't you go fuck yourself." Faye said sadly.  
  
"What, no bitch talks to me like that!" The man swung Faye around violently. But Faye clenched her fist and hit him directly in the nose, the man flew back and his gang didn't look to happy. Faye knew that no would be a good time to get up and leave. One of the gang members walked in front of the exit to not let Faye pass. Faye kicked him in the stomach and the fight began. All of the guys in the bar tried to fight Faye but couldn't win. She sent them all kicks and punches and even put some to sleep with a neck pinch.   
  
Soon all that was left was a pile of men all beaten up and bruised. The only guys that were left was the bartender who fled away and the man in the overcoat. The odd man in black walked up to Faye casually and started to clap. Faye raised an eyebrow and turned to walk away.  
  
"That was a very interesting show Miss. Valentine," he said. Faye turned quickly and looked at him.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I have a proposition for you. Why don't you come with me."  
  
Faye didn't know this man but for some reason she felt that going with him would be a good idea. He walked out of the bar with Faye tagging along. Suddenly a large black limo pulled up and the door swung open by itself. Faye sat on the leather seats and crossed her legs. The pain from the alcohol was coming back again. Damnit this time is was worse than before. After closing the door the man with no name handed Faye two pills.   
  
"Trust me Miss. Valentine," Faye took the pills and gulped them down. Immedently she felt the pain in her head go away and her body was relaxed again. Faye looked at him strangely.  
  
"So are you going to tell me your name or do I have to guess it?" Faye said plainly.  
  
He simply grinned. Faye noticed how attractive he was. Just as much as Spike. But he looked nothing like Spike. He was in his twenties and he had brown hair, and eyes. He had a good muscular body and nice shaped lips. "My name to you will be John."  
  
"Okay John, what do you want?"  
  
"I want to give you a job."  
  
"I'm not a whore or a striper and I will never be one." Faye said glaring at him.  
  
"Good for you but not that kind of job. I want you to become a hit man." Faye looked into his eyes and tried to read them. "Seeing you in there made me think that we need someone like you. Plus you weren't even sober in there and you still won."  
  
"A hit man for who though?"   
  
"The HTU. Its the most powerful government in the whole galaxy and there trying to get this place back on track so they need people like me and you."  
  
"So your one too?"  
  
"Yes and I need someone to help get the job done."  
  
Faye thought really hard. She thought she could do this to get a little extra cash and maybe help her forget about Spike. Also it would help her get away from Jet and make him think she's getting bounty's. Faye grinned, "Alright when do I start.?"  
  
"We'll first of all you should get ride of the clothes and wear this." John pulled out leather outfit that looked like pants and a shirt was connect in the middle with a silver ring. Also black boots and a leather coat. "Now when your out doing your job you cant use your other ship so you'll use one that we give you."  
  
Faye smiled, "I like this so far. So when do I actually start working."  
  
"I got a guy that you can try out. His name is Vicious." Faye caught her breath. Than rage started up her body. This can be the way to get back him, this could be revenge. "But Miss. Valentine remember that you can not let anyone know who you really are."  
  
"So what do I do make up a name?"   
  
"Yeah think about it." John stuck his had out with a pair of keys dangling at his fingers. He grinned, "Enjoy the Car"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Faye stood before her new ship all dressed up. The ship was unbelievable great. It was pure black and the looked very fast. Faye grinned and started to like this job even more. After sitting in the one seated cockpit she set her coordinates to the Syndicate Building. The ship left the road and flew graceful but fast in the air. When the building came in sight Faye remembered that this wasn't going to be that easy.   
  
The paper in Faye's hands told her that Vicious killed three highly important government officials and had to be killed at once. Faye thought of her plan, 'not only government officials but Spike Spiegel who means more than anyone.' Faye finally reached the side of the building and found Vicious on the top of the building with Spike. They both looked really badly bruised with a sword in one hand, and a gun in the other. Placing on a pair of sunglasses and putting her hair up high she stepped out of the car. Faye let her ship hover on the side while she climbed to the rooftop.   
  
"Vicious!!" Faye screamed. Viscous and Spike looked at her. Spike couldn't tell who it was....she looked familiar but he couldn't think strait. But that didn't matter now. All that mattered was Vicious and his death.   
  
"What the hell do want?" Vicious yelled.  
  
Faye grinned and pointed her finger at Vicious, "Just you."  
  
Vicious growled and turned back to Spike. "Your to late, I'm busy!"  
  
"Unfortunately so am I." Faye pointed her gun and shot Vicious strait through the head. Vicious didn't expect that and neither did Spike. Spike bewildered looked at the person who just ruined his revenge. Faye stared at Spike and tried not to show and facial expression. Turning around she jumped off the side of the building and into her ship. Spike ran toward the place Faye once stood and watched the ship fly away. Holding his wounds he headed back to the Bebop. Passing faces of Syndicate members.  
  
Faye flew back to "headcounters". She couldn't believe how easy that was and how quick it passed. It was all so simple, except for Spike. She saved his life but maybe he wanted to die? She couldn't let him though. She lov-....no way Faye Valentine does not love anyone. But she has this feeling in the pit of her stomach that cant go away. Faye shock off her feelings and got a hold of herself. Picking up the speed she didn't think anymore on the subject.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
John grinned at Faye and her good work. "You killed a guy in seconds that men tried to kill for years."  
  
"Well he was a little preoccupied." Faye said.  
  
"One more thing Faye, you should bring back a bounty ever time you have a job because you don't want you friends to be suspicious."  
  
"How do you know that I'm bounty hunter? Never mind.....Well alright give me some info and I'll get the guy."  
  
"You got it." John handed Faye a picture and information on a bounty that was one millions woolongs. Faye changed to her normal outfit and into her Redtail and went to the location of the bounty.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Back on the Bebop Spike didn't talk, sleep, or eat. He kept thinking about the woman that killed Vicious and her face. How she looked and what her voice sounded like. When a familiar sound of a ship pulling up ringed through the halls, Spike finally stepped out of his room. Faye walked through the hallway and didn't seem to notice Spike standing in his doorway. Instead she walked into her room tired from the first day's job. suddenly Faye hated how she dressed. She always dressed like that for some guy to like her, but now she didn't like it one bit. She threw off her cloths and pulled out the lest reveling thing she had. Which was a large white t-shirt. Faye put it on and fell asleep.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Spike said to her through the door.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't worry this is just the first chapter. It will get better!! I promise!. I got the whole thing planned out and this should be pretty good. 


End file.
